Heart Broken-- Part II
by Mystik Kirby
Summary: Part two, Matt and Tai BOTH appologize to Sora... and Sora starts getting mixed signals from Matt...


Hey, I'm Mystik Kirby... blahblahblah. This is Heart Broken--Part II. At the end of Part I, Sora accidentally kissed Matt  
when the two of them were left alone in the park. But then Tai returned and saw what they were doing.... And there are   
probably people out there wondering if Matt and Sora are going to be coupled. Well, you'll just have to read and find out. I  
was thinking about making this three parts... but I'll have to see if I can extend the story for that long. Read and review!  
  
(-HEARTBROKEN--PART II-)  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?!?!" an angry voice sounded off behing them.  
Sora quickly seperated her lips from Matt's and spun around to see... TAI.  
"Tai?!" Sora exclaimed.  
"What were you doing, you cheating slut?!" Tai yelled at Sora.  
"It was a mistake! I'm so sorry!" Sora answered.  
"A mistake?! I..." Tai, instead of finishing, ran off away from what he had just seen.  
  
Matt looked over to the hotdog stand hoping Mimi didn't see. But before he could make a full turn he felt a flat palm fly   
across his face painfully. He turned to see Mimi with tears in her eyes.  
"How could you? Why?" Mimi said, started to cry and ran away, holding her hat onto her head.  
  
"Oh, damn!" Matt yelled and ran his hands through his hair as he stared down at the ground.  
Kari and TK were left standing and observing at what was happening. "Are you okay, Matt?" TK asked his brother. Matt didn't  
reply.   
"Oh no. What have I done... my life is ruined." Sora said and started to cry. She dug her face into her hands and muffled  
sobs occasionally escaped. She thought of Tai and began to cry more.   
"It's okay, Sora," Matt said, rubbing her back, thinking it was his responsibility to confort her. Sora quickly hit his hand  
away.  
"It's NOT okay!" Sora yelled and also ran off crying. Matt was left in the park with TK and Kari. He sat in silence while  
TK and Kari tried to figure out what just happened. After about 10 minutes, Matt finally spoke up.  
"C'mon. I'll walk you home Kari. Let's go you two," Matt said obviously holding back tears, and stood up from the bench   
that ruined his love-life with Mimi... all because of a mistaken kiss.  
  
SATURDAY NIGHT  
TAI'S HOUSE  
Tai lay down into his bed, trying to get rid of all his inside emotions, trying to convince himself that tomorrow's   
another day, maybe Sora will apologize; but he couldn't get that scene from the park out of his head and out of his life.  
He turned over to his alarm clock and saw the picture of Sora smiling at him. He quickly turned his back to the picture   
feeling a mixture of anger and sadness. He eventually fell asleep with his emotions eating away at him.  
  
MATT'S HOUSE  
Matt took off his crest and tag and opened the drawer... and saw the picture of Mimi looking up at him. He thought about how  
happy they were back then, no troubles, all happiness. He knew that that had ended. A tear fell into the drawer and wet the  
picture just a little bit on the surface. He wondered how that kiss had happened, and thought about different ways he could  
make it up to her, and then he remembered Tai. Tai was probably his best friend, even though they fought alot. Matt felt   
sorry for everyone that was involved. He fell asleep with terrible memories of earlier that day.  
  
SUNDAY AFTERNOON  
SORA'S HOUSE  
"Are you sure you don't want to come swimming?" Sora mother asked through Sora's bedroom door.  
"Yeah I'm sure," Sora sad softly.  
"Okay, we'll be back in two hours at the most," Sora's mother said with concern.  
"Okay. Bye," Sora said.  
"Bye honey," her mom answered. Sora listened until she heard the front door open and close again. She tried to take a deep   
breath, but she began to cry before she could exhale. She stuffed her head into her pillow and cried. She cried and cried,   
for about 20 minutes when she heard the doorbell ring.  
She stopped crying, and slowly stood up, walked out of her bedroom and went to answer the door.  
She opened it, and saw Matt standing on a doormat that read "Uerukamu" (Welcome, I think) in big bold letters.  
  
"I came to appologize..." he said.  
"Umm... okay, uhh... step in, I guess," Sora said trying not to give away the fact that she had been crying.  
"I know I just got here and eveything... can I use your washroom?" Matt asked, seeming to be embarassed to have to ask.  
"Yes. It's down the hall, first left.  
"Okay. Thanks," Matt said and headed down the hallway. Sora watched as he headed down the hallway and took the first right.  
That was her bedroom, not the bathroom! She walked down to her room with Matt inside.   
"Your other left,' Sora said jokingly.  
"Wow. You have a nice bedroom!" Matt said turning around to smile at her.  
"Thanks, I guess," Sora answered. What is he doing? Is he trying to pick-up on me? Sora thought to herself.  
"About the other day, Sora," Matt began.  
"Yes?" Sora asked. Matt was about to answer but the doorbell rang and interuppted the conversation. Sora walked over to the  
door with Matt following. Sora decided to check who it was first this time, so she looked through the peephole, and saw Tai  
standing with a nervous look on his face.  
"Oh no! Matt go into my room and hide!" Sora said.  
Matt had a strange look on his face, but quickly ran into her room.  
Sora watched until Matt was out of sight, then opened the door.  
"Umm... Hi Sora..." Tai said softly.  
"Hi Tai," Sora answered.  
"I just came to ask... if... you are choosing Matt over me," Tai said, finally releasing the one question that was constantly  
eating away at his mind, his emotions, his broken heart.  
"Oh Tai, no, no I love YOU," Sora said feeling good inside to know that they would be making up soon.  
"How about we talk this over in your room?" Tai asked suddenly.  
"Ummm... okay, but I want to go out... soon... to get some, uh, fresh air," Sora said nervously remembering that Matt was   
still hiding in her bedroom.  
"Can we try to talk it over a little bit first?" Tai asked.  
"Sure... briefly, I guess," Sora answered.  
Sora walked into her room and sat down on her bed. The first thing she noticed was her closet door was closed. She left it   
open when she went to open the door for Matt.  
Tai sat down beside her.  
"Sora, why did you kiss Matt in the first place? Especially out in the open where everyone could see you? someone mentioned  
that in a review, that they were out where everyone could see them" Tai asked.  
"Well Tai, I-" Sora was cut off by her closet door creaking. Tai's head immediately looked over to the source of the sound.  
Matt silently cursed himself from inside the closet.  
"What was that?" Tai asked curiously.  
"Ummm... my... cat!" Sora said.  
"You don't have a cat!" Tai said. He stood up and walked over to the closet.   
"Tai! Don't!" Sora pleaded. Tai ripped the door open and saw Matt sitting on the closet floor.  
"You bastard!" Tai yelled. He turned and looked at Sora. "When do you stop? WHEN?!" Tai yelled again. He turned to Matt who   
was now standing up. "Sit back down!" Tai bursted as he punched Matt in the face. Matt was knocked to the floor. He tried to  
stand back up, but Tai kicked him back down. "I HATE YOU BOTH! I! HATE! YOU!" Tai finally ended, and pushing Sora out of his   
way and left, once again filled with overflowing emotions.  
  
Sora could do nothing but stare at Matt, bleeding from his nose.  
  
To be continued.  
  
I've decided to change from two stories to three shorter stories. And after this story is finished, I think I might write a  
Michi (Tai/Mimi), just for something different. Well, Heart Broken III will be out soon, cya 4 now!!  
  



End file.
